Just a Fairytale
by bluecrystal101
Summary: When Kagome was just a little girl, she always dreamed of her life becoming a fairytale.But when she moves to Japan and meets the all famous Inuyasha, will her fantasy dreams finally come true? InuKag MirSan Rated M just incase
1. First Day

_**Author's Note**_: Hey it's S. And this is Bluecrystal101 2nd story. YAY! But if this is bad please don't hate us. Also if you don't like please tell me whats wrong. Don't forget to R&R after your done. Thanx. XD.

_**Chapter 1: First Day**_

"Kagome wake up! Your gonna be late for your first day of school! You don't want that do you?"

The door slammed shut and the loud shriek had vanished. Kagome instantly fell back into her sleepless slumber. Seconds later she heard the shouting again.

"Get up now Kagome! Your already 10 minutes late." The navy blue blanket that once covered her and kept her warm was pulled off of her in a flash, leaving her freezing in the non heated room.

"MA! No one ever comes to school on time during the first day! Just let me sleep peacefully."

Kagome's mother groaned "May I remind you, it's not everyone's first day of school just you. So get up and get dressed. I'll write a note telling why your late."

She left the room with no more complaints and Kagome got out of bed and dressed in to her most favorite outfit.

She wore a pink halter top with fake diamond studs around the neckline and a black wavy skirt that went above her knees. She also wore a pair of brown Calvin Klein heels. Kagome put her raven black hair into a messy bun and then stuck decorated hair chopsticks into them. Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror. She dicided to put on her black jeaned coat to finish the look off. She was going for the sexy girl next door but defiantly not a slut look.

'Well that's the best I can get' Kagome admired her artwork but new she could look better. 'O well'

She rushed downstairs grabbed the note from her moms hand and ran to her car.

_**At School**_

Kagome had dashed into the school building but found the halls totally deserted when she entered. She turned into a long hall way and collided with a silver haired boy with the most adorable puppy ears. His hot and built body made him sort of …well…HOT!

"Hey watch were your going bitch! Now apologize!"

"ME! You're the one who bumped into me. You should be the one apologizing!"

"Feh! Yeah right. Well next time just watch were your going. Keh!" And that was all he said and left in a rush.

'What was his problem?' Kagome wondered but shoved it out of her head when she finally found the principal's office.

A lady wearing a ugly red outfit sat inside of the room next to her was a door labeled Principal Naraku written on a gold squared plate hung on the door. The lady smiled an ugly smirk and then spoke.

"You must be the new student here at Shikon High, Kagome is it?"

"Yes that's me. May I see the principal?" Kagome was a little frightened of the lady. She had that evil smile on her face. The one that said I'm-goanna-ruin-your-life-just-because-I'm-so-bored-with-mine look.

"O no. The principal is in a very important meeting. You should come back later to get your schedule and things, but I'll arrange a student to show you around the school."

"Umm…thank you…umm …lady?" it came out as more of a question than a thank you. Kagome was about to leave the room when the lady spoke again.

"O by the way, it's Kikyo," She smiled her evil grinned. "I'll have Inuyasha show you around, till he's skipping class as always." Kikyo mumbled.

"Okay, where do I meet him at or do you call him here?"

"He's probably down the hall. He has silver hair and cute little doggy ears. You couldn't miss him. I've already phoned him telling him to show you around. Kay?"

"Kay!" Kagome said in a mimicry voice.

'Damn, I hope the guy is not who I think it is.' She thought as she left the small office and into the plain hallways.

_**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**_

(10 minutes before Inuyasha and Kagome first bumped into each other)

"Hey Miroku, I don't think Sango would like it if she found out you were flirting with another girl, would she?" Inuyasha raised his left eyebrow at Miroku.

"Hey don't hate. Just because you and that Secretary lady, what was her name, o yeah, Kinky-ho," Miroku laughed at the nickname he gave her. He finally collected himself and finished what he was going to say, "Just because you guys didn't get anywhere far, doesn't give you the right to be hatten on my re-lation-ship." He sounded like he wished he was a ghetto girl.

Inuyasha just ignored the comment about him and rolled his eyes. "I don't see what Sango see's in you, of course besides corny lines and pervertive jokes."

"Hey Inuyasha, that hurts right hear," Miroku patted his heart, "Anyway everyone knew about you and Kikyo, and they knew it would never last."

"Whatever," Then he just sat there acting like that comment didn't effect him. "Hey Miroku I'm goanna skip class again. Cover for me."

Inuyasha sneaked out of the room with no one noticing, till the bell hasn't rung. That's when Miroku finally realized that he crossed the line and if Inuyasha had stayed he would probably get a really bad beating.

'Seems like Inuyasha's not over Kikyo' Miroku shook his head in disapproval.

(Just to make this clear, if people are a little slow here, Inuyasha was dating the Secretary, Kikyo, which is older than he is. Just making sure some of you guys know that. XD)

Inuyasha was pacing down the hall a lot on his mind. 'Why did she dump me? Was it the age? Or was it some one else?'

At that moment he had collided with Kikyo 's look alike (HINT. HINT). 'She looks exactly like her. Is she her sister. Why does she look like her. GGRRRR!'

There was silent's but then Inuyasha decided to speak "Hey watch were your going bitch! Now apologize!"

"ME! You're the one who bumped into me. You should be the one apologizing!"

'I never heard a girl talk to me like that before. This is too weird. Looking like Kikyo and now talking like her'

"Feh! Yeah right. Well next time just watch were your going. Keh!" And that was all he said and left in a rush the opposite way she was going.

'That was too weird.'

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

Kagome finally saw him a silvered hair boy with cute puppy ears, the same puppy eared dog she had bumped into when she first had arrived at school. She was shocked to know how unlucky she was today.

She took a deep breath telling herself, 'It's now or never,' and finally approached the buffed half demon.

"Hey, are you Inuyasha?"

"Keh. O its you again. What do you want?" Kagome couldn't help but admire his six pack abs. (HOT! HOT! HOT!)

She was about to loose her patient with him but remembered the promise she made with her mother, 'Try to not get so angry at him Kags, calm down, breath in and out' she took a deep breath and started again.

"Umm.. Hi. I'm Kagome. Yeah the secretary, or Kikyo sent you to show me around the school. Right?"

He waited for a moment and then spoke "Yeah"

"Okay so umm…. Where do we start?" Kagome said nervously.

Inuyasha paused for a couple of minutes.

'Man, this guy is slow' Kagome thought but instantly snapped out of it once he started talking again. But this time she noticed he seemed to lighten up to her. Not his usually mean and harsh self.

"Yeah. lets go to the … uumm … cafeteria first." and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and lead the way

_**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**_

Inuyasha saw from the side of his head the Kikyo look alike heading towards him. 'What does she want?' but he remembered what Kikyo had called him for. 'Hell no!'

"Hey, are you Inuyasha?"

'Why does she sound so innocent? So kind after what I said before. Well I better answer her'

"Keh. O its you again. What do you want?" He noticed she was staring at his abs and grinned, a cocky grin.

The girl was quite for a moment but then spoke again, "Umm.. Hi. I'm Kagome. Yeah the secretary, or Kikyo sent you to show me around the school. Right?"

'Does she know I dated Kikyo?, How does she even know who I am? O yeah. Kikyo. Inuyasha finally let out a puny "Yeah."

"Okay so umm…. Where do we start?"

'Well she doesn't seem like Kikyo, and she sure is a hell a lot nicer than she is, maybe I'll be just a little more…..friendly' he was starting to think Miroku thoughts.

"Yeah. lets go to the … umm … cafeteria first." and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and lead the way.

Author's Note: Hey it's S. Did you like it? I know it's not the best but it's okay. Right? Nothings really happening in this chapter, it's just them meeting. The next one will be more interesting. If I made any grammar mistake or misspelled anything please tell me. Don't forget to R&R. I'm working on the next chapter. Thanx. XD.


	2. Flashbacks and Dreams

**_Author's Note_**: Hey! And as you know it's S. I really don't have anything to say just; I hope you like the chapter! O and don't forget to R&R. Thanx. XD 

**Chapter 2**: Flashbacks and Dreams

Kagome felt exhausted when she finally arrived home. Her backed ached and her feet were sore from walking around the entire school. Kagome climbed up the stairs and entered her massively small room. She laid on the bed to what seems like hours, just thinking about how the day had went

**Flashback**

( When she entered the principals office )

_"UUMMM… hi….this is Kagome. A transfer student from Hong Kong."_

_"Please, Kagome was it? Take a seat," the principal had that wicked smile, just like the secretary, Kikyo. "I see not only do you have charming looks, but also brains." The principal gave her a flirtatious look and smiled._

_Kagome remember blushing madly 'I swear the principal seems to be flirting with me. EEEWW! That is so disturbing and SO wrong' Kagome shook the thought out of her mind and decided to respond instead of just standing there silently._

_"Thank you principal Naraku, and might I add what a … umm… unique type of office you have here." and it was pretty different than most regular office. There were no windows and all the shelves were empty, besides a couple filled with dolls of female students? Kagome, being very superstitious and was taught strange things when she was younger, thought those could be used as….. But she decided not to think of the principal doing such a thing._

_"Why thank you, you were probably shown around the school while I was in my meeting?" The evil grinned plastered on his face once again._

_" UUUHHHH …. Yes, …. UUUMMM….. Bye a very ….. nice guy. May I leave now?"_

_"Why in such a rush? All I want is a little time to get to know you." he was starting to have Miroku's thoughts. "But till you don't wanna stay then you may go," His face turned into the puppy dog frown._

_Kagome ran out of the room with no hesitation, but was greeted with Kikyo's hideous face._

_"So, how was it? Was he nice to you?"_

_"It was fine, and he sorta was," Kagome also rushed out of the room, but glanced one more time over her left shoulder, to see Naraku glaring at her with the most flirtiest smile, you would of puked if you saw it. It was also followed by Kikyo's nastiest glare._

_'What's her problem?' Kagome thought as she bumped into another girl and got spilt on with burning hot coffee._

_"I'm SO sorry!" the demon slayer apologized (Can you guess who). "Here I have an extra pair of clothes in my car, you can wear that for the rest of the day. Again, I'm SO sorry."_

_"Thanks, but I still have some of my clothes in the trunk of my car," Kagome gave her a its-okay smile._

_"Well anyways it's Sango."_

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."_

**End of Flashback**

Kagome remember the nice memory, of meeting Sango just this morning. They became friends instantly. Always chatting about how cute or ugly other celebrities are and boys at there school, the usual girl talk. But when Sango started talking about demon slaying and how in runs in the family, Kagome started thinking about her father.

**Flashback**

_"Daddy! Daddy! Read me a story." only a five year old Kagome said. Her hair split into two pony tails. Her dimples showing when she smiled in her princess gown._

_"Ok, what do you want me to read." Kagome's father smiled at her adorable child._

_"UUMM…. All of them!"_

_"Okay, okay," he laughed "I'll read all of them."_

_"Yay!" Kagome climbed into her father's lap and hugged him._

_"Okay, let's start," he opened up the book Cinderella, "Once upon a time….."_

_(A week later)_

_"There has been a robbery at the city's National Bank," the news anchormen had announced._

_"O dear," Mrs. Higurashi had a worried look on her face, "That's where your father had gone to, turn it up Kagome"_

_Kagome, being a five ear old girl, lost interest in the news and decided to go play with her new baby brother._

_"There were 3 people shot and 2 out of those 3 had died," the news caster kept going on. "The three that were shot were Mr. Takahashi, Mr. Naraku (I didn't know his last name), and Mr. Higurashi (I don't know his last name either)." Kagome thought the T.V. guy seems to be talking about something she really didn't care about, she just wanted to watch dragon tales, but the news guy just went on, "And I am dearly sad to announce that Mr. Takahashi and Mr. Higurashi has past away."_

**End of Flashback**

Kagome started crying of the horrible memory. At first Kagome didn't get it she thought it was no big deal. Until her mother explained to her that she may never see her father again.

Kagome cried and cried about her lost father, until she finally cried herself to sleep.

**Kagome's dream**

_Kagome was back during the feudal era, and was fighting her principal Naraku, who had eight tentacles hanging below his body making him look like an octopus. She was fighting with Inuyasha, Sango and this weird dude with a staff and a hole in his hand who seemed to be groping her. Kagome was wondering who he was but decided not to think about it._

_Kagome was shooting arrows at the huge octopus, and was actually hitting him. Just until the secretary came wearing a white sort of kimono blouse and red baggy sweatpants. But instead of wearing loads of make-up like the actual secretary, she wore none making her look like she come from the dead. (Weird, right?)_

_The feudal era Kikyo slowly and gracefully grabbed Inuyasha's hand and lead him into a cabin. This somehow made Kagome's blood boil nonstop._

_'How could he go and make out with the secretary, for crying out loud!, while everyone else was fighting Naraku?' Kagome was furious with him for some odd reason._

_She marched up and into the cabin to see him and the secretary in each others arms making out. They looked like they were eating each other up. Kagome slowly backed away._

_At that moment she heard Sango scream, "Kagome look out!"_

_But she was to late. Naraku had stuck one of his huge tentacle right through Kagome's heart. She gushed out blood like there was no tomorrow. But in her dream she thought there wasn't_.

**End of Kagome's Dream**

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night breathing hard. Her heart was accelerating at full speed and ached just like in her dream. Her head seemed to be pulsing at her.

'Man, I gotta stop eating before I go to sleep,' Kagome thought, 'And why did I have that dream it's so weird.'

Kagome lied in her bed just thinking about her dream. She tossed and turned all night but she couldn't go back to bed. So she just sat there, staring at her ceiling.

'Why was I dreaming about Inuyasha. And why was I so jealous'

On the other side of town Inuyasha was thinking the exact same thing.

'Why was I dreaming about Kagome. And why was I so jealous'

**Inuyasha's Dream**

_Inuyasha was in the feudal era kissing a raven haired girl. Her brown eyes sparkled even in the dark blue sky._

_"Kikyo"_

_She stared up at him, then all of a sudden her face changed into Kagome's._

_"Who in the hell is Kikyo, Inuyasha?!?"_

_"uhh…"_

_"Don't 'uhh' me Inuyasha, you cheated on me to many times, at least have the courtesy to remember my name." And she stormed out, her face beat red._

_After a couple of minutes, he realized that she wanted him to go after her. He quickly followed her scent witch lead him to her. He noticed she went deep in the woods and by some caves. He noticed these place being near his arch enemy's house, Koga's house._

_When Inuyasha finally found Kagome she was facing away towards him so he decided to surprise her. He quickly walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist only to feel someone else's hands on her. (may I remind you, it's at night) He turned to face the owner of the hand and the guy who was kissing Kagome. It turned out to be the one and only Koga._

_After they made eye contact they quickly growled out each other and got into this huge fight._

_But then Kagome shouted "Stop fighting! Inuyasha leave NOW!"_

_Inuyasha gave one more look at Kagome and Koga than ran the opposite way of them. His heart beating quickly._

**End of Inuyasha's Dream**

**At School**

When Kagome finally arrived at school, she was late for first period again. She ran down the hall and into Mr. Myoga's class.

"Late again, Ms. Kagome" he sounded very disappointed. "You may take your seat next to Inuyasha,"

Kagome only nodded not wanting to seat by him just yet, not after her strange dream last night.

After first period ended, second and third seemed to go by pretty fast but then came lunch. Lunch is suppose to be when you eat and chat with your friends, but at this school you have to go through so much more.

First there's the cat walk. It's when everybody's eyes are on you when you go and get your lunch. And the place to get your lunch is in the middle of the cafeteria. This is when your social IQ is determined. Also it's where you strut down you stuff, but if you don't have what they want than you get trashed thrown at you and bad mouthed.

Next is where to sit. This is just like in every other high school. There's the populars, the skaters, the jocks, the geeks and the others. But in this one there are the freaks, the clowns, the uglys, the specials, and a whole lot others. If you sit at that table for one day you'll have to sit there for your whole high school life, unless all of a sudden something changes about you or the rules.

Then there are gropers (if you guys read other fanfics or watch the shows you would know about them and I'm tired so I don't feel like going into detail) let's just say they grab your ass every five seconds.

Then the re are the fights. Usually there are only guys but some girls go into fights too. There are fights about your IQ, that's a way to bring your IQ up or down, fights about boyfriends and girlfriends, and fights just to have fights.

And last there are the drug guys. There are no drug girls because there just aren't but they would drug your food just for fun and then drop you of in the middle of nowhere. They could drug you and then have sex with you, and other stuff. So you would always have to check all your food you buy to make sure there is none. That's probably why most people bring there food to school.

And Kagome had to go through all that all in one day, except the drug guy but she still had to check all her foods. She sat with Sango and chatted about the usual girl stuff. She was grobed by Miroku, after meeting him. She also got trashed talked because she was new. Plus she also had to deal with Inuyasha cause he kept on looking at her, and 'accidentally' touching her. And all those stuff. She thought lunch seemed to go on forever. But then she hear the bell ring.

"Finally!"

Kagome through her trash into the garbage, but then heard some yelling outside. She saw Koga and Inuyasha beating each other up. They had blood all over there faces and bruises everywhere. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore she turned around and bumped right into Sango.

"Hey Sango! What is Inuyasha and the Wolf guy fighting about?"

Sango shrugged her shoulder "Why don't you asked them!" She shouted over the yelling crowd of cheering people.

Kagome turned around and shouted to the two canines fighting "What are you guys fighting about?!?!"

They suddenly stopped their fighting and got off of each other. (I know it sounds wrong, just don't have nasty thoughts about it)

Koga being reason of the fight, approached her first "You're my woman Kagome, Right?'

Kagome became furious at that, "That's what you guys are beating each other up for, for me!" she was yelling at this point. "And no I'm not your woman!"

Kagome left running down the hall. She looked over her shoulder to see if any of them followed her. There was none.

'You were suppose to come after me, Inuyasha'

**_Author's Note_**: hey this is S and I know this is a stupid chapter plus has a retarded ending but I swear it'll get better. I was just trying to get in meeting Sango, a very little bit why this is named this and there feelings for each other. But I didn't want it to be all dreams and flashbacks so I added a little extra. Do you think it's to short? To long? Shitty? Okay? Plz tell me in a review. And don't forget to R&R, even if you didn't like it that much, just tell me what's wrong with it. Thanx. XD


	3. Corny Pick Up Lines

Chapter 3: Corny Pick Up Lines

After beating each up to death, Inuyasha and Koga formed a truce for the day.

"Hey Koga, why did you think Kagome would EVER go out with YOU!"

"Cause I'm sexy, smooth, and have a great body," He said that as he check himself out in the long mirror held in the boys restroom.

"Yeah right" Inuyasha mumbled behind his back but Koga's good hearing caught those words as they walk out.

"Hey don't deny it, who doesn't think I'm hot!" and as he said those words you could see a girl in a distance running to the trash can puking out her guts, of seeing Koga.

"Hehehe, not in that girl's eyes," Inuyasha started cracking up.

Koga's face turned bright red with anger, "Well it's not like you can get Kagome."

Inuyasha stepped closer to him (don't think of it that way)"Is that a bet, Koga."

"You bet it is," Koga started laughing at his own joke.

"Uhh… Koga that wasn't that funny," Inuyasha's sweat dropped. (anime style)

And with that he left for fifth period. As he walked into Mr. Hiten's classroom, he quickly slid next to the seat near Miroku.

"Hey can you help me with something, and if you don't you'll have to suffer your whole social life with the Hello Kitty fans." Inuyasha held up a photo of Miroku hugging his new giant Hello Kitty.

"O cool you got a picture of that can I have a copy…I mean…uh…. I don't remember hugging that cute little thing…uhh. Just don't show it to anybody and I'm in."

"Okay you have to get me a date with Kagome, Miroku. And fast before Koga does."

"Um.. Inuyasha? I don't believe in betting for a woman's heart," but than Inuyasha held up the picture once again.

"Well than, I guess you wouldn't mind if I show Sango and the entire female population."

"You wouldn't" he had the face of worry.

"Try me"  
"Fine I'm in, but burn the picture after."

"Ok, but I hope you know I have hundreds copied," He raised one of his eyebrows.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Hey Sango you want to go over to the bookstore at the mall? I still have some books for school to get."

"Uhh, okay, we can go right after school."

After School

Kagome was hitching a ride with Sango to the central mall. (I know horrible name) As they were about to leave the student parking lot the engine somehow broke down.

"WHA….! How can this happen! I just got this BMW! I am so gonna kill the person who sold me this car".

"Hey Sango, calm down. We can just use my car."

And they left for Kagome's car, but they noticed some one slashed all the tires.

"NO!!!! I just got this car fixed! How in the hell did this happen!"

"Hey Kagome, my engine broke down and I got over it."

"UH!… okay I'm good. But how are we gonna get to the mall."

And at that second Inuyasha appeared.

"O hey Inuyasha can you give us a lift please." Kagome's face turned into the puppy dog pout.

" Um.. Sure" Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thought ' Miroku better hurry with that plan'

So they got into Inuyasha's red Ferrari, and drove of to the mall. But on the way there, there was a traffic jam.

"Who would of thought that there would be traffic today!"

"UUGG!"

Miroku's P.O.V.

As Miroku was searching though his books he found the one he was looking for. He pick up the thick yellow book.

'Inuyasha owe me for this' As he stare down at the book that wins women's hearts. Then he call Inuyasha to make sure he is ready.

"Yo," Inuyasha said as he picked up his phone.

"Hey, it's Miroku, I have the greatest plan" he smiled viciously.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

As they entered the mall, Inuyasha hurried to the boys restroom. He looked like he had to use it REALLY badly.

"What do you want Miroku," as Inuyasha entered the restroom, he heard the toilet flushed and some one came out of the stall.

"O, hello Inuyasha." It was Naraku. The last person on earth you would wanna meet after he went and pissed.

"Hell nah! Umm.. I mean… no way! Ahh… have you seen Miroku?  
"Yeah he's in that stall," Naraku said as he pointed at the stall left of him. And left.

"Yo, Miroku," Inuyasha opened the stall to see Miroku mummy wrapped in toilet paper, hanging upside down.

Inuyasha pulled off all of the toilet paper and asked "So what do you want."

Miroku was breathing hard " We have an evil principal"

"Whatever so what's up"

"Here put on this" he handed Inuyasha a small hearing thing, "put it in your ear."

And Inuyasha did that. He also put the extremely small microchip on his shirt collar.

"Okay I'll tell you what to say to Kagome and you'll say it to her. Easy, now get out there." he said that as he pushed Inuyasha out of the mens room.

Kagome's P.O.V.

She and Sango were searching through the small and tiny bookstore. When something caught Sango's eyes.

"Who would ever think of reading from this book? There are only stupid and corny pick up lines. Hey Kagome look at this." Sango showed Kagome the massive yellow book, and then Kagome started reading.

In the Book

Boy to girl- "Did it hurt"

Girl to boy- "What hurt"

Boy to girl- "When you fell from the heavens"

Note: Usually when you use this pick up line and then asked the girl, or guy, on a date, they would find this oddly romantic and except. But we do not guarantee that they would like the pick up lines or that they would not bash you.

Out of Book

"Hey, Kagome, Isn't it funny that that is the same line Miroku used on me this morning?"

Kagome started laughing, "Maybe he owns a copy so we wouldn't have to buy it." she and Sagno laughed at her joke. But then Inuyasha approached.

Inuyasha- Hey Kagome can I talk to you?

Kagome- Okay shoot.

Inuyasha- Did it hurt?

Kagome- Did what hurt, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- When you fell from the heavens.

Kagome frowned at that comment and could here Sango giggling in the background. Her face was bright red and she was wondering why Inuyasha was acting like Miroku.

Kagome- Inuyasha, are you okay?

Inuyasha- Yeah, I'm fine, but, but aren't your feet tired?

Kagome- No, not really. Why?

Inuyasha- Because you've been running through my mind all day.

He gave one of his superstar grins who would make any girl faint in front of him. But he was interrupted when Sango said,

"Hey Inuyasha, you might wanna try this one," and she pointed in the book of corny pick up lines. Kagome blushed a hot pink.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

As Inuyasha was walking through the bookstore, he finally spotted Kagome and Sango reading through a thick yellow book and laughing like hysterics.

He told him self 'It's now or never Inuyasha' but he couldn't find out why was he so nervous for, I mean he always asks girls out, being the playboy he is. But he never felt so nervous before Kikyo. 'O great, great time to be thinking of your ex Inuyasha' But he finally approached them.

Inuyasha- Hey Kagome can I talk to you?

Kagome- Okay shoot.

Inuyasha- Did it hurt?

Kagome- Did what hurt, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- When you fell from the heavens.

Kagome didn't seemed like she liked that comment and Miroku as still searching for another good pick up line so he just stood there, until Miroku finally found one.

Inuyasha- Finally Miroku. he whispered

Kagome- Inuyasha, are you okay?

Inuyasha- Yeah, I'm fine, but, but aren't your feet tired?

Kagome- No, not really. Why?

Inuyasha- Because you've been running through my mind all day.

Decided to give Kagome his once in a life time for you to see, superstar grin. But was interrupted by Miroku telling him another line and Sango holding up a yellow book saying he should try this and that.

"I had it with you guys, I'm tired of Miroku trying to tell me what to do, which apparently he can't cause he can't even get a girl!" Sango had to let out a small laugh at that one. Inuyasha grabbed the book out of Sango's hands and started reading it (yes, he can read in this story) "Miroku. This is what you've been getting these lines out of! There retarded! Just let me do this my way!"

Every body was silent beside the whispers of everyone else in the bookstore staring at them, "Kagome would you go out with me?"

There was a slight pause and then Kagome answered "After all that!" Inuyasha frowned "All that you did to try and get me to go out on a date with you!" He sorta smiled and frowned at that one cause he didn't know what that comment was good or bad. "Of course I'll go on a date with you."

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's S as always and I hope you like the new chapter. A helped too, but like only five sentences.

A- I so did more, I wrote like six sentences.

S- but what ever, I hope you like the new chapter, and plz R&R. Thanx. XD. O and Happy Early New Year! 


	4. Disastrous First Date Part I

**Author's Note:** Hey it's S and A. I hoped you liked our story so far, this chapter is where most of the funny things are happening. You'll meet Sesshy in this one. YaY! (Oh! and A finally helped in this one.) Hope you like it. Plz don't forget to R&R. Thanx. XD 

**Chapter 4: Disastrous First Date**

"Damn Sango!?! What should I wear?!?" Kagome was in a panic, pacing around her room like a mad woman. She searched her closet five times looking for the perfect outfit but found none.

"Calm down Kagome, what about that one?" She pointed to the gorgeous pink dress at the corner of her room. It had crystals all over the edges. There were nice blossoms at the hip of the dress, making it look like a belt. The haltered dress seemed like it would flow midway to her thighs.

"But like … umm… that's my mom's new dress for her … umm … for herself!" Kagome struggled for an accuse.

"Kagome, seriously, even your thin mom can't fit these curves. Is there something your not telling me?"

"Well no, I think I can hear my mom calling me! Okay, so do you want anything from down stairs? Like a drink, or something'" She looked extremely nervous for if Sango find out her little secret.

"No, I'm okay," and Kagome rushed out of the room quickly with out a thought.

"That was close"

**Sango's P.O.V.**

After she heard Kagome slam the door and her hurrying down the stairs. Sango searches everywhere in Kagome's room.

'I wonder why Kagome's mom dress is in Kagome's room?' Sango thought wondrously.

Sango finally spotted an old newspaper article, cut out from a Hong Kong newspaper. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so She quickly pocketed the article. Kagome soon appear at the door in a few of seconds.

"Sango, what are you doin' under my bed," Sango quickly got on her feet and brushed the dust that appear on her skirt.

"Umm…nothing, Kags!" Kagome had a suspicious face but decided not to think of it. " But hey I was wondering what if you ask your mom to borrow the dress?"

"You never give up. Do you?" Kagome grinned.

**At Kagome's House**

"Kagome, your date is here! And might I ask how you scored him." Kagome's mom yelled from the doorway, with Inuyasha at the front porch.

Mom, don't embarrass Inuyasha ," Kagome shouted from her room. From upstairs Kagome could hear Inuyasha's and her mom's conversation.

"So Inuyasha is it? Will I be expecting grandchildren?" Kagome overheard, she blushed a shade of pink. She quickly run downstairs hearing enough of the conversation.

" Mom, what did I tell you!? Don't try to make conversation with my date." Then Kagome noticed Inuyasha standing at the doorway.

'Wow, I never noticed how hot he is,' Kagome thought with a bit of OC. Inuyasha's red button up top, (the top three button was unbutton making him look EXTREMLY HOT!!) show off his well toned chest. His shirt also allowed his 6 packed to show.

Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts with Inuyasha snapping his fingers in her face. Kagome zone back to reality.

"WHAT?!"

"We are gonna be late for our reservation." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Um…Ok," As she follw him to his black Lambergini. While they walk to his car, she checking his ass out

'Damn, his butt so great in those pants,'(I don't feel like describing his ass, so just imaging it. But don't go to far if you know I mean)

Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and she gracefully got in.

At the Fancy Restaurant

"Here your seats, Mr. Takahashi." The waiter pointed at the table in front of the performance stage. The couple was about to be seated when they heard a women shriek. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see a women dressed in a dark brown oldies dress.

"Do we know her?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha.

" I don't know," Inuyasha's nose fill with a familiar scent but he don't know who it belong to.

**Koga's P.O.V.**

"Who idea was it to dress me up again?!" Koga thought out loud.

**_Flashback_**

Koga was walking to his car in a packing lot. Then he spotted a figured with silver hair moving to the car next to his car.

'Doesn't Inuyasha have silver hair? So maybe they are relate?' He growled at the thought of Inuyasha up coming date with Kagome. 'How could he get a date with Kagome before me!'

"Yo aren't you relate to Inuyasha?" Koga said, approaching the taller version of Inuyasha. The man stared at Koga for what seems like minutes. Then finally respond with a grin and no emotion.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well…I…umm…" Koga decided to tell the silver-haired man about his plan to ruin Inuyasha's date, somehow. "I want to try to ruin this date, Inuyasha has."

The man begin to smirk, an evil smirk.

"Let me guess you must be Koga, Inuyasha's rival. I'm Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother."

"So can I call you Sess or maybe even Sesshy?"

"Hahaha…."Sesshomaru laugh then said. " No!" very strictly. Koga jumped back at Sesshomaru sudden reaction.

"So can you help me or not?" Koga getting ready to the point.

"Well that's easy just dress up as a girl and ….."

**_End of Flashback_**

Koga's memories started to fade away as a hand begin to creep down to his butt. Koga was so shocked, he let out a girly shriek. He realized that his sheik had drawn attention to himself and brighten a shade of red.

**Miroku's and Sango's P.O.V.**

Miroku and Sango walked down main street in the direction of the restaurant Inuyasha and Kagome are at.

"Hey Miroku, just don't try anything when we're there," they were planning to check up on the couples date, but Sango wanted to keep a low key while they're there.

"How could you even think I would do such things, Sango." Miroku's face looked innocent.

"Oh, please," Sango rolled her eyes. As they entered the extremely over paid restaurant, her eyes spotted a hot waiter with bushy brown hair.

Miroku saw this and got massively jealous, so he just grabbed the nearest ass he could find. Even if she had on a oldies dress.

The woman begin to shriek the girlish shriek you ever heard, which made Miroku grinned. The woman turned around and instantly Miroku recognized the boyish face.

"Koga?!"

"Miroku, what is it with you and guy's ass?" Sango tried to keep in her laughter but little keeps on slipping out. A memory came to Sango's mind as Miroku tried to explain.

**_Flashback_**

"Miroku, have you groped every girl in this school?" Sango stated angrily.

"Not that hot chick!" Miroku pointed at a long silver-haired figure, trying to make Sango jealous. Sango rolled her eyes, as Miroku walked towards the figure.

"You shouldn't…." 'Never mind, it might teach him a lesson.' as Sango tried to warn Miroku.

Miroku sneaked his hand down the silver hared 'girl's' back, But instead of a womens loud shriek, he got a lot of foul words.

"What the fuck!?! Who the hell are you?!?" The figure turned around to reveal the silver haired 'girl' to be a silver haired boy! The figure turned out to be no one other than Inuyasha.

"Who am I? I am so dead meat!" Miroku had said as he ran the other way from the violent boy.

**_End of Flashback_**

"First this was an accident," Miroku said as he turned to Koga. "Second this wouldn't have happen if Koga would have dressed the right way!"

"Sango turned to Koga and said "Why are dressed that way?"

Koga opened his mouth about to answer, but they heard a crashing of plates hitting the ground.

"AWWWW…. We missed it!" Miroku whined as they all looked it the direction of Kagome and Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha's and Kagome's P.O.V.**

After the sudden shriek from the unfashionable woman, Kagome and Inuyasha was finally sat down at their table. It was quiet until the waiter came to take the order.

"I would like a large bowl of spaghetti" Inuyasha ordered (what a coincident, it's the next closest thing to ramens)

"And for the lady?" the waiter said winking at Kagome and not making eye contact with her date, who let out a low growl.

"I would like to have.." Kagome scanned through the menu quickly, "A Greek salad and a bowl of vegetable soup."

Then they handed the waiter the menu's and thanked him, well Kagome did. But after they just sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Kagome began to talk.

"So…" Kagome searched for a topic to talk about. "How's your family like"

Inuyasha stared at the raven haired girl as if she had gone mad, "What's there to know? My brother is a dick, my mom died in a car crash when I was 4, and my dad died in a bank robbery at Hong Kong when I was 6."

"My dad was shot in Hong Kong, too!" Kagome said happily.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he got up and backed away. Inuyasha's head bumped into the waiter as he did this. Which caused the platter to fly up in the air and the bowl of soup that was once in the air landed on top of Inuyasha's cute little puppy ears. While the large plate of spaghetti crashed into the floor.

Inuyasha was left dripping of vegetable soup.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! We spent a long time makin' the date, so you better No it's okay if you don't like it but if you don't plz tell me what's wrong with it. The next chapter will still be the date and the next day. But Inuyasha would get jealous like his usual self. But of who? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Thanx XD (O and sorry if Inuyasha has been a little OC in these chapters, but I'll make him better and more in character, but thanx for reading! O and hope everyone had a nice New Years!)


	5. Disastrous First Date Part II

  
Sorry, it took us forever to update. But we finally finish writing and typing the chapter. We had a huge writer block. So we made this chapter extra long. lol. hope ya like it.

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Are you okay?" he asked as he got up and backed away. Inuyasha's head bumped into the waiter as he did this . Which caused the platter to fly up in the air and the bowl of soup that was once in the air landed on top of Inuyasha's cute little puppy ears. While the large plate of spaghetti crashed into the floor._

_Inuyasha was left dripping of vegetable soup.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: The Date Part 2**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled at the waiter. His hair was soaked with tomatoes, carrots, and beans.

He heard a bunch of laughing in the background. So he turn around to see a black haired boy with a black hair girl both laughing their head off.

"Miroku! Sango! What are you guys doing here!?!" He shouted across the room, sorta of like an army commander.

"Inuyasha! Stop making a scene!" Kagome stood up, trying to pull Inuyasha down.

"umm..uh..Hi! What a coincidence." Miroku's voice when up into a high pitched. "You guys went to the same restaurant that we were going to, isn't that……..uh…So GREAT!" Miroku pulled Sango to the closest table.

"What the hell, Miroku?" Sango whispered loudly. " I never agreed to this."

"Well do you wanna be beaten to a pulp when Inuyasha found out we are spying on his date?" He whispered back. Sango shut up with that comment and went along with the whole scene.

"Yeah. Me and Miroku finally decided to start dating." Sango choked out.

"Yep. She finally admit her undying love for me," Miroku announce to the whole restaurant. He also had a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"Uhha." That was all Sango could squeeze out of her lips before her face turned dark red from the embarrassing 'oohs' and 'awws' she heard from the restaurant people. Which excluded Inuyasha, who now cussing and cleaning the soup off of him.

"And after this date, I've rented a five star hotel room and she's gonna start the process os bearing my ch….." He said before he got a jabbed in his stomach from Sango, which made him gag.

"Don't even try your luck cause you won't get any," she whispered flirtatiously into his ear and than smacked him hard on his cheeks, leaving a large red hand print. Then she walk away to the restroom.

"She wants me," Miroku said watching her leave.

"I don't think so. Sorry dude." Inuyasha said, patting his back for effect.

Miroku looked very depressed about the situation before he looked over Inuyasha's shoulder. He make out a raven haired girl 'flirting' with the waiter who spilled soup on Inuyasha.

"No sorry, dude. Guess your luck isn't better then mine, either." Miroku said pointing to the spot where Kagome and the waiter is.

"What? My luck. I have good, no great luck. I got a date with Kag…" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence when he saw Kagome with the waiter. The waiter then give Kagome a peak on the cheek and she flushed red. He growled lowly but still loud enough for Miroku to heard.

'So Kagome if that the way you wanna play then bring it on!' Inuyasha smiled evilly. He spotted the shrieking girl and a idea popped in his mind.

'Perfect for my plan' He grinned.

"Will you dance with me, my lady?" Inuyasha said like a gentleman. Making it loud so Kagome could hear. Kagome turn and gave him a questioning look which was responded with another grin.

Inuyasha grab the girl hand before she could reply. He leaded the girl to the dance floor, which an orchestra was playing. He heard a soft gag from the man like lady. He pulled the girl to his chest forcefully. Starring past the brown hair, he saw Kagome laughing at the joke the waiter had made. Suddenly a rage of envy consumed his heart.

'So that's how you want to play.' He inch his fingers up the hideous girl thigh. 'Damn, this girl has strong legs.' His mind flowed into a brunch of Miroku's thoughts. He finally reach her underwear, feeling around the tips.

"Oh…lacey," he whispered in her ear.

'Then he felt a hard lump, kinda like a dick?' He pusher her aside about 5 feets and shouted.

"Oh hell no! You got to be shitting me!" He point his finger toward the girl and said "You're a drag queen." As Inuyasha said that the whole restaurant turn their attention to him and the girl. The girl turn bright red and run to the restrooms.

Kagome pushed her way to Inuyasha. "How could you be so insensitive!" She accused him. Then ran to follow the embarrass girl.

* * *

**Koga's P.O.V.**

After my most embarrassing moment that I ever had, I felt a hand around my waist tucking me to the dance floor. He pull me to his chest. I looked up to see Inuyasha. Wait Inuyasha! Then I felt something going up my thigh.

Damn, Inuyasha works fast! Ha Ha Ha! Inuyasha, the popular guy in my school, is dancing and feeling a drag queen! He will never live this down………Hold up a minute I'm that drag queen! Damn!

Then I felt something on my nuts! I hardly had time to push away, before he did so himself. Then he start cussing at me and calling me a drag queen. Look who talking, he the one feeling me up. Why is everyone one touching me?!?! Why me?!?!

I turned complete red and run to the restrooms. I reach the corner where the men's and women's were but didn't know which one to go into. I spotted Kagome coming my way. So I decide to enter the girl's. I pushed open the door, only to be greeted by a voice.

" How a girl's life treating you, Koga?" Sango said question me.

"Uhhh….It's…" But I was interrupted by Kagome entering. Sango quickly when back to the last stall.

" Hey, I'm sorry about Inuyasha's behavior. He's such a pig. And he possibly didn't mean it." Yeah right. I bet he meant every word.' Kagome looked at me trying to determine what to say next. " So that all I have to say, so..uh…bye," She walk to the door when I said.

" Wait I'm not who you think I am"

"What?"

" Well I just wanted to say that I like you, a lot." She grasped. But I was interrupted.(again) before I could say some thing else.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha pushed through the girls' restroom door. He came face to face to Kagome and the drag queen.

"Kagome's mine, you dumb ass." he growled, "And she won't interested in a lez, or drag queen or what ever you are," He grab the girl by the collar, and drag her through the dining room, through the check in area, and finally out of the restaurant. Then he threw him into the parking lot.

"And don't you ever bother Kagome and me again, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled to the girl.

"Aauummm" Inuyasha turned around to face a middle age men dressed in a tux and matching dress shoes. With a blue tie around he neck.

"What do you want you old hag?" Inuyasha questioned the older men plus insult the guy.

"Well that old hag you're talking happen to be the manger of this restaurant and you are being kick out!" He took a long breath before saying, "And take your friends!" He threw Miroku on top of Inuyasha, causing them to fell backwards. Then finally Kagome exited the building and gracefully walk up to them.

"Miroku, I knew you grope every living thing with boobs and an ass but I never knew guys were included," She said eyeing their positions. They immediately got off of each other.

" Hey! That only happen once…well twice," He said as Kagome stared at him wide eye. And Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome.

"What?!?!?!" Then Sango came out with take out.

" Hay guys. I saw you get kicked out. That was so funny. She said licking her fingers. And laugh at the memory.

"Yeah, you are such a nice girlfriend, too!" he cried out running for his life as Sango tried to catch him. Because he totally embarrassed her.

* * *

**- In The Car -**

Inuyasha droved Kagome home in silent, with no music, no noise, total silence. When they arrived at Kagome's house no body moved. After a couple of minutes Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey. Sorry about everything, Inuyasha. I really am," Kagome said with the most innocent look that even a youkai would trust. Inuyasha look at Kagome with that same frown on his face since they started driving.

"Feh. You should be sorry, wench."

"Hey!! Don't you care you're making me feel bad! Or that this isn't my fault! It's all your for making such a big scene. Twice!"

"Me!! Your talking about me!!! You're the one flirting with that waiter!!!"

"Aah! Your impossible!" and with that she walked out of his car and in to her house.

* * *

**Kagome's Dream**

"Meleta, stop that, daddy's gonna be mad at you," Kagome said to a cute little kid that resembles herself.

She had dark raven black hair just like her mom, and big golden globes just like her dad. She had four scar-like scratches on her cheeks.

"Ma, Daddy won't be angry at me he's never angry at me?" She gave her mom (Kagome) the most innocent smile, the smile that Kagome has in which she always got away with.

"Yeah , yeah! But Meleta, you gotta stop running around the house. You could brake….." Kagome was interrupted by someone entering the house.

"Daddy!" Meleta jumped into the arms of a sliver haired man. Kagome couldn't tell who it was so she stepped closer to him. A loud beeping noise ring in her ear.

'Who is that?' Every step she took the figure became clearer. 'Could it be…? Kagome grasped. 'It's….' The noise got loud and loud.

Kagome's head begin to start spinning, her heart rate got faster. The two figure begin to get blur again. Then they were gone with a flash of red lights.

RING RING RING

**End of Kagome's Dream**

* * *

RING RING RING. Kagome shot out of her dream and rolled off of her bed. Kagome put her hand over her chest, catching her breath, Her heart slowly when back to its regular beats. She was cover in cold sweat. 

'Oh My Gosh! That was some really weird dream. I had a daughter and even he was in it. Weird.'

Kagome quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower. 'I don't want him or his daughter…no, she was my daughter, too. But I don't want him in my life. For now. I just can't deal with him and his strange ways. My life would be disaster all over again.'

Kagome got out of the showers and walk to her room. She got into her clothes and took a long look in the mirror.

She wore a long V-neck with a hoodie, over a lacey white T-shirt. The sleeves cut mid-way from her shoulder to her arms. Her dark blue Capri's gave off the vibe that she was sexy but in the girl-next-door sorta way. To top it off. Kagome put her hair in a messy bun and slipped on her green flip-flop.

Kagome turned around and looked at the clock.

"Oh shit! It's 7:50. I'm so gonna be late for school. Again."

She hurried down the stairs to bump into her mother.

"Oh mom. Just the person I wanted to see. Can you get me a note saying I went to the doctors or something, cause I can't be late for school, again."

"Of course Kagome, but as long as you do me a favor when you get home."

"Oh Thank you! I love you, Ma!" Kagome said as she rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kagome opened the refrigerator to see it was almost empty. So she grabbed the closest thing, which was just happen to be low fat yogurt and took a spoon off the counter.

She finish it in a couple of spoons and then rushed out of the door grabbing the note in her mother hands.

* * *

**- At School -**

Kagome was rushing into the school with her note at hand when she crushed with a silver haired buy.

"I'm sorry I'm just late for…." She noticed the silver hair and automatically thought it was Inuyasha. The boy collected his stuff, and walked away.

"Hey Inuyasha! I'm trying to apologized to you but no! You have to be a asshole and walk away with out a word!"

"Inuyasha?" The boy turned around and Kagome instantly remember his face being her ex-boyfriend from Hong Kong. Not Inuyasha.

"Oh My God." Kagome whispered under her breath and her face looked complete shock.

"Hey Kagome. I know that I hurt you. But let me explain." His face looked like a desperate puppy.

'Aww! How Kaiwii. Just like Inuyasha, wait WHAT?'

* * *

**Flashback  
**_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

Kagome was dancing with her senior boyfriend of one year at the senior prom. She couldn't help but smile when he asked her out. Even though everyone else said she was too good for him and he's too old for her, she was still madly in love with him.

_A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight._

"Having a good night?" his amber eyes locked down to hers.

"It's great just, like a fairytale," Kagome answered, blushing lightly as he touched her cheek gently.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

"I have to talk to you, Kagome, but after this song," Kagome quietly nodded.

'That really doesn't sound good' Kagome thought but continued.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

Their dance together was interrupted by her boyfriend's cell phone ringing. He held up a finger signal that he'll only be one minute, and he left that dance floor and Kagome.

_A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

He quickly returned and grabbed her hand, leading her to the closest table.

"I need to tell you something, I'm……"

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

"You're leaving to Japan, in an hour and you're telling me this now," Kagome said tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just didn't wanna see you cry."

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

Kagome cry and cry for minutes, just holding onto him.

'Tonight will be the last night I'll ever see him. But I wanna say I love him but I just can't say it.'

All these thoughts locked inside Now you're the first to know

"Kagome, I love you."

Kagome's eyes were wide in shocked. ' Did he just say that, no he couldn't of, he did." Kagome couldn't respond, 'I do like him, it's more than a friendship, but it's not love. I just can't say it.'

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends ………_

Instead of saying 'I love you' back, she responded with a long passionate kiss.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

In the spur of the moment, cause she was thinking about that one night, she gave him a passionate kiss just like the one at the dance. And at that instant the bell rang.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha ran out of the room as the bell rang.

'Where's Kagome? Maybe I should apologize.' Inuyasha spotted two people kissing in the middle of the halls. 'Sluts'

Than Inuyasha got a closer look, 'Is that? No it couldn't be. It's Kagome. Wow I never knew she was such a slut.' Inuyasha was amazed.

'Wait who's that she's kissing?' Inuyasha took a step closer.

"Hell no!"

'It couldn't be him kissing Kagome.' Inuyasha wondered.

"Sesshomaru"

* * *

A-There the fifth chapter.All done. I (A) type all of the chapter cause S refuse to type this chapter.  
S- cause ur beta' at typin'! And i was sooooo busy with tests and school!  
A- well anyways, rolls eyesThis is our longest chapter in the story so far.  
S-Well, It's about 10 pages A.  
A- Oh and Kagome is not going to end up with Sesshomaru cause this is a Inu/Kag pairing.  
S- And because its soooo totally disguisting (sorry if u guys think differently than i do, cause thats what i think not u)  
A- no its not  
S- yes it is  
A- no its not (etc.)...


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

Author Note:

THIS STORY IS GONNA BE ON A VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY LONG, LONG, LONG HOLD. Sorry!!!! PLZ DON'T GET MAD AT US!!!!! LUV U LOTS,  
S&A 


End file.
